Les choses qu'il ne peut pas dire
by Ag.S.M
Summary: Sherlock devient constamment plus humain, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a appris à gérer ses émotions, notamment ses sentiments pour John. Post-His Last Vow. Traduction.


Cette fic est une traduction de la fic de slashscribe, _Things he cannot say_ (dont vous pouvez lire l'original ici : archive of our own (/)works(/)2042322, et que vous pourrez aussi trouver sous forme de podfic pour les intéressé-e-s), qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à publier. J'en profite pour dire que, si vous en avez l'occasion, jetez-vous sur ses autres écrits, tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres. J'ai également posté cette fic sur AO3, sous le même pseudo.

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

Sherlock en est arrivé à considérer sa vie selon les choses qu'il ne peut pas dire, selon les mots qu'il conserve sous clé, enfouis en lui.

Quand il s'était tenu à l'extérieur d'Appledore, les lumières clignotant autour de lui et les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, il savait très bien qu'il avait fait quelque chose dont même _lui_ aurait du mal à se sortir. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, cependant – pas alors que la sécurité de John était en jeu. Ça avait été l'un de ces moments, ceux qu'il avait fini par bien connaître pendant ses deux années d'exil, où le temps s'arrêtait et où chaque seconde paraissait éternelle, où même les plus petits détails étaient magnifiés et déformés, et où les choses les plus triviales acquéraient du sens et de la substance dans leur habilité à simplement _exister_ face à une si époustouflante clarté.

Et à ce moment-là, les mains en l'air, l'hélicoptère rugissant dans ses oreilles, un cadavre à ses pieds – mort de _ses_ _propres_ _mains_ – il s'était retourné et avait croisé le regard de John. Il y avait vu de l'incrédulité mêlée à de la peur et du choc, et il y avait _tant de choses_ que Sherlock avait voulu dire alors que le monde tournoyait autour d'eux, comme s'il continuait d'avancer alors qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux enfermés dans un moment qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin.

 _Tout ça c'est pour toi, John, tout ça, pour que tu sois en sécurité. Tu ne vois donc pas pourquoi il fallait que je le fasse ?_ _Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher._ _Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, John. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai tué pour toi et je recommencerais s'il le fallait. Tu es ma raison de vivre_ _et_ _ma raison de mourir. Tu es tout. Tu vaux la peine_ _de mourir à_ _nouveau._

Pourtant il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Même s'il avait essayé, le rugissement de l'hélicoptère, les porte-voix, l'horreur, et son pouls battant dans ses oreilles l'auraient submergé. Les mots étaient logés tout au fond de son cœur, il prononça donc à la place des mots plus simples. Les mots qu'il avait voulu dire n'étaient rien d'autre que le douloureux noyau au centre de son univers défait ; un roc d'émotions au plus profond de son corps enveloppé dans des souvenirs de sentiments auxquels il ne s'était pas autorisé à penser depuis l'enfance. Il les avait étouffés et s'était retourné pour faire face aux lumières de l'hélicoptère, en pensant uniquement à John, et en espérant plus que jamais que John puisse enfin être en sécurité.

C'est le seul endroit où il peut garder les mots qu'il veut dire à John et les choses qu'il ressent pour lui, se dit-il, sous clé, là où sa misérable personne ne les souillera pas. Il sait qu'il détruit les relations. Il sait que c'est seulement un coup de chance extraordinaire que John ait décidé de faire de Sherlock son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait donc pas dire ces choses et ne prendrait aucun risque.

Et à présent, Sherlock se tient sur le tarmac avec John. C'est silencieux, un contraste saisissant avec le chaos d'Appledore, et pourtant tout son être est au même niveau de chaos qu'il l'avait été à ce moment-là. Son palais mental est en ruines, envahi par d'interminables batailles intérieures. Les pièces, les corridors et les ailes emplis de John menacent de s'effondrer. Il reste calme en apparence et se déconnecte du noyau d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui. C'est ce qu'il doit faire ; il doit protéger John.

Il plaisante et il sourit. John n'aime pas les scènes émotionnelles, il le sait, alors il garde un ton léger. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour John, après tout. Quand il serre la main de John pour la dernière fois, cependant, leurs mains s'étreignent d'une manière qui est si loin de tout ce qu'il désire que c'en est douloureux, en dépit de ses tentatives pour se détacher de ce moment. L'activité dans son traître de palais mental se fige alors que les fondations résistent et se fortifient grâce à ce nouveau souvenir : le toucher. Il sent la peau de John contre la sienne, la main chaude et solide de John sous la sienne, les yeux de John perçant les siens, et l'espace d'un instant tout autour d'eux disparaît et il n'y a plus que _ceci_ , aussi peu que ce soit.

Pendant un instant, un terrifiant, horrible instant, Sherlock est sûr que l'étau qu'il retient autour du nœud d'émotions concernant John va se relâcher. Il est terrifié à l'idée que les choses qu'il ne peut pas dire débordent de ses lèvres.

 _Je vais mourir, John, je vais mourir, tu ne comprends pas, cette fois c'est réel et je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas te faire ça encore une fois, tu ne peux pas savoir, John, tu ne dois pas savoir, tu dois croire que je suis en vie – je veux vivre, je veux être avec toi, tout ça c'est pour toi, John, je vais trouver un moyen, je reviendrai, s'il te plaît attends s'il te plaît attends s'il te plaît attends attends attends attends, s'il te plaît John attends-moi, oh mon dieu, c'est terminé, toutes les choses que je n'aurai jamais –_

Mais les pensées prennent juste un millième de seconde à traverser son esprit, et il sourit, reprend le contrôle, se retourne, et s'en va avant qu'il ne puisse les laisser s'enraciner.

Tout comme à Appledore, il est parfaitement conscient de chaque moment. C'est une autre expérience dans laquelle tous ses sens sont amplifiés. Le temps semble s'étirer tandis qu'il monte à bord de l'avion, les secondes devenant des minutes devenant des heures devenant des années. Chaque pas est une agonie minutieusement dissimulée. Tandis que la distance s'élargit entre lui et John, il en va de même pour les fissures autour de la boule d'émotion qu'il tente si difficilement de cacher. Il se sent si près de perdre le contrôle que c'en est _dangereux_ , et embarquer dans l'avion est un soulagement car John ne le regarde plus.

En s'asseyant sur son siège, il sent une brûlure derrière ses yeux et les ferme. Son cœur bat la chamade et quelque chose dans son ventre se serre et se tord. Son corps est immobile, attaché au siège de l'avion, mais à l'intérieur il se débat pour bouger, partir, aller retrouver John.

Il respire profondément pendant quelques instants, se reprenant en main, raffermissant les fondations de son palais mental.

Et puis, après un temps indéterminé qui semble être à la fois des secondes, des heures et des années, le téléphone sonne, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela signifie quand Mycroft dit qu'il revient.

Et puis, son corps exhalant l'assurance alors que son estomac se tord en des émotions qu'il ne comprend ni n'autorise à s'emparer de lui, il sort de l'avion.

* * *

Il se contrôle quand Mycroft l'emmène à des réunions de débriefings top-secret ; il est facile de couper ses émotions et de tomber dans le schéma familier de déductions et de faits lorsque Mycroft est impliqué. Durant ce court instant, ses pensées insupportables passent au second plan, il n'y a plus que Moriarty et le Travail, terne et déroutant sans John. Mais il n'est pas à la hauteur, et ne parvient pas à trouver les réponses.

Ce n'est pas différent des multiples erreurs qu'il a commises récemment, se dit-il, d'abord avec Mary – manquer autant d'importants détails à son sujet, supposer qu'elle ne lui tirerait pas dessus, supposer qu'elle épargnerait sa vie à dessein – puis avec Magnussen. Magnussen a été une myriade d'erreurs, de ses lunettes à ses coffres, et aussi en sous-estimant ce que Magnussen connaissait exactement des points de pression de Sherlock. Il pense savoir pourquoi son esprit a arrêté de fonctionner comme il le voudrait – _John_. Son esprit est trop enveloppé par les sentiments, et John n'est pas avec lui. Cela le détruit, purement et simplement, et il commence à être désespéré.

Finalement, après une journée longue et infructueuse, l'une des voitures de Mycroft le ramène chez lui. Dans cette voiture brillante et impersonnelle, protégé par l'armure de son costume sur mesures, il est facile de tomber dans la persona de sociopathe logique qu'il a si minutieusement construite. Mais quand la voiture s'arrête devant le 221B, il est choqué par le mur d'émotions, notamment de soulagement, qui le heurte.

Il fait de son mieux pour repousser cette ruée d'émotions, mais quand il voit le heurtoir décentré et sent la poignée familière sous sa main, il se retrouve à déglutir péniblement, les mains tremblantes. Il avait cru ne plus jamais les revoir ; il avait cru s'envoler vers la mort.

Et pourtant le voilà, à ouvrir la porte et à entrer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cela ne s'arrête pas, mais ses sens sont de nouveau en alerte, essayant de tout assimiler, et pourtant il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il monte les marches lentement, clignant rapidement des yeux tandis qu'il tente de ralentir son esprit et d'ériger un barrage autour des émotions qui l'inondent. Il atteint le haut des escaliers et ouvre la porte d'une main tremblante, bien qu'il essaie de garder le dos droit et les épaules en arrière, sachant que s'il s'autorise le moindre moment de décontraction, il craquera. Il sait que sa détermination n'a plus d'effet, que la boule d'émotions dans son ventre peut surgir à tout moment. Il veut aller directement se coucher et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Il garde la tête baissée mais tressaille de surprise lorsqu'il entend une voix.

« Sherlock. »

C'est John. _Bien sûr_ que c'est John, et Sherlock était si résolu à se ressaisir qu'il a négligé les indices de sa présence, ce qui le bouleverse plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Encore une erreur. Il déglutit et se tient immobile pendant une fraction de seconde puis se tourne vers John, qui est assis dans son fauteuil. Sherlock se fond dans une position d'assurance familière, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris de le voir.

« John, » dit-il, relevant les yeux, lui offrant un sourire. « Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison avec Mary ? »

John secoue la tête, le visage impénétrable.

 _Ne t'approche pas, non, je ne peux pas –_

Mais évidemment, John se lève et s'approche. Sa mâchoire est dure et il a la démarche d'un soldat, et Sherlock fait de son mieux pour rester ferme dans sa posture, pour ne pas se laisser aller à la torsion de ses entrailles, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile.

John s'arrête juste devant lui. Il ne dit rien, et Sherlock peut à peine respirer de peur de se trahir. Contre toute attente, John tend les bras et attire Sherlock dans une solide étreinte.

Sherlock se fige. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et il fixe, déconcentré, la fenêtre derrière John. Son pouls a grimpé en flèche et il peut à peine respirer, mais John ne paraît pas le remarquer ni s'en soucier.

« Sherlock, » dit John. Sa voix est basse, prudemment contrôlée et rauque, trop proche de l'oreille de Sherlock. « J'ai failli te perdre une deuxième fois, et je – bon sang, je dois absolument apprécier ce miracle cette fois. »

Sherlock ferme très fort les yeux. Il sent que ses mains commencent à trembler et que sa posture est sur le point de s'effondrer. Son cœur bat la chamade ; ses pensées filent à toute allure.

 _Ne me touche pas ne me touche pas ne me touche pas je n'en peux plus c'est cruel je ne peux pas je ne peux pas, n'arrête jamais –_

Ses pensées sont si disjointes qu'il n'arrive pas à les suivre. Il ne réalise pas qu'il retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il expire fort et rapidement, sa posture se brisant, et il laisse tomber sa tête presque à contrecœur contre celle de John.

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend, mais John le tient plus près de lui, ses bras chauds et forts, et quelque chose en Sherlock se casse.

 _Tout ça c'était pour toi John, uniquement pour toi, deux ans de torture_ _et_ _de massacre_ _et_ _de peur et de cauchemars uniquement pour toi je recommencerais j'étais prêt à recommencer tu ne vois pas John, tu ne vois pas, je ne veux pas recommencer mais je le ferai ne pars pas ne pars pas ne me laisse pas –_

Puis John recule, le tient par les épaules.

Sherlock cligne des yeux à ce choc soudain. Il respire un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et ses mains sont parcourues de fourmillements. Il se maudit, maudit son traître de corps, son traître de cerveau, son traître de _cœur_.

« Bien, » dit John. Il s'éclaircit la voix, serre les épaules de Sherlock. Il ne rencontre pas le regard de Sherlock, lui jetant juste un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que Sherlock est bien là, entier et en sécurité. Il donne aux épaules de Sherlock une tape maladroite puis laisse retomber ses mains sans élégance. « Tu – tu n'as rien à dire, alors ? » demande John. Il est hésitant, incertain, et Sherlock ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'affole toujours et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à ce genre d'émotions auparavant, ni n'a jamais eu un ami comme ça, et pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ne serait-ce que _rêver_ d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer cela, ne sait pas comment exprimer l'agonie qu'il ressent, et se contente donc de hausser les épaules et d'offrir un sourire horriblement artificiel, un petit, qui ne va absolument pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Bien, » répète John. « Bon, je – je retourne auprès de Mary, alors. »

John se retourne, et durant le temps qu'il met à faire un pas, quelque chose se produit en Sherlock qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Tous les mots qu'il a voulu dire, toutes les choses qu'il a ressenties – la terreur, la douleur, l'inquiétude, les choses chaleureuses mais douloureuses sur lesquelles il ne peut mettre un nom – elles bouillonnent en lui, se tordant, atteignant la surface, se battant avec son intellect, luttant pour s'emparer de son esprit. Les portes dans son palais mental s'ouvrent grand, Redbeard court dans le jardin environnant, et un vent chaud mugit à travers les couloirs et des pièces qu'il n'avait jamais senties auparavant.

Les pensées débordent – _ne pars pas ne pars pas john tout ça c'est pour toi toujours pour toi, il faut que tu restes john john john johnjohnjohn_ – puis le pied de John retombe, dos à Sherlock, un pas loin de lui d'effectué, et c'est un pas de trop.

« John, » dit Sherlock, mais sa voix est étrangère, bizarre, arrachée au plus profond de lui, rendue rauque par les émotions qu'il avait essayé si fort de stopper. Ses mains commencent à trembler maintenant, et sa respiration s'accélère. Il est bloqué sur place, il ne peut pas bouger, ne peut rien faire à part penser à _John_ , et maintenant John s'en va –

 _J'allais mourir John, tu ne voix pas ? J'allais mourir, et je ne voulais pas, je voulais rester, je veux rester, reste avec moi ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi j'ai besoin de toi c'est trop cruel, trop cruel, pourquoi dois_ _-je_ _revenir si je ne peux pas t'avoir ? laisse-moi mourir si tu comptes t'éloigner laisse-moi mourir john john john –_

John se retourne et il est là avant que Sherlock ne réalise ce qui se passe. La respiration de Sherlock se transforme en halètements forts et saccadés, et Sherlock se rend vaguement compte qu'il pourrait bien être en train de faire une crise de panique. Les mains de John sont de nouveau sur ses épaules, et Sherlock ferme les yeux, savourant le contact, le mémorisant, le laissant errer à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de son palais mental et envahir chaque souvenir et pensée parce que rien de tout cela n'est plus important que les mains de John sur ses épaules à ce moment précis.

Mais John est en train de parler, et Sherlock fait de son mieux pour l'écouter.

« Sherlock, Sherlock, nom de Dieu, tu veux bien respirer ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux, trébuche quand John le pousse, puis il réalise que John le guide vers le canapé, et il se laisse faire quand John l'assied, ne fait rien d'autre que cligner des yeux quand John s'assied à ses côtés et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, une main rêche sur sa nuque.

Mais la main s'adoucit après un moment, et la voix de John est douce elle aussi, lui disant de respirer. « Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, c'est ça, respire, Sherlock, » dit John, et Sherlock ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais une chaleur subite se forme derrière ses sinus.

Il ne peut pas faire face à la douceur de John ; elle est trop proche des plus profonds secrets de son cœur, trop proche des choses qu'il sait qu'il n'aura jamais, trop proche de l'impossible. Il ferme les yeux, maudit l'humidité qu'il sent monter en eux.

Il se concentre sur sa respiration et sa reprise de contôle, et il parvient, en quelque sorte, à réprimer la panique qui monte en lui. La main de John est toujours sur sa nuque, et il n'ose pas bouger, bien que cette position devienne de plus en plus inconfortable. Il ne pense pas pouvoir gérer ça, gérer les pensées déferlant dans son esprit – __Moriarty t'a fait du mal et il est là et j'ai tué un homme mais je le referai, je tuerai quiconque se fait passer pour lui et je ne le regretterai rien mais arrête de me toucher arrête__ _ _de me toucher__ _ _n'arrête jamais je t'en prie c'est trop__ –

« Sherlock, » dit John. Sa voix est plus tendre maintenant, teintée d'inquiétude. Sa paume est moite contre la nuque de Sherlock. Sherlock respire profondément par le nez. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester comme ça éternellement. Il déglutit et se prépare à se rasseoir. La main de John disparaît. Il ignore la manière dont la pièce tourne autour de lui pendant un instant, ferme les yeux, et prend une grande respiration. Une respiration tremblante, mais il fait de son mieux pour se reprendre en main, du moins autant qu'il lui est possible.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que- »

« John, » répète Sherlock, et oh seigneur, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler. Sa voix est de nouveau rauque. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, vraiment pas, mais il perd très vite le contrôle. « John, tu devrais – tu devrais partir, » dit-il, mais il ferme les yeux parce qu'il ne le pense pas, _pas du tout_ , mais il ne peut pas supporter que John le voie comme ça.

John rit. Un rire tremblant et étrange. « Bien sûr que non, crétin, » dit-il. Ça sonne comme une réprimande.

Sherlock se tourne pour faire face à John, et il ne s'est pas préparé à cette inquiétude pure sur son visage. C'est éblouissant, tant d'inquiétude en sa direction, tant d'inquiétude en sa direction _de la part de John_ , et il déglutit, incapable de détourner le regard.

« Bon sang, » dit John, la voix douce. « Tu vas vraiment mal, hein ? »

Les mains de Sherlock se tordent sur ses genoux, mais il ne peut toujours pas détourner le regard, pas de John. John s'inquiète, il _n'aime_ pas quand John s'inquiète, et il sait que John s'inquiètera encore plus s'il détourne le regard – mais il déteste ça, déteste chaque seconde où John le voit comme ça, déteste la manière dont la peur rampe sous sa peau, déteste la manière dont il se sent nu et exposé.

John pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, près de son cou. Sherlock ferme les yeux, un souffle lui échappe et ses épaules s'affaissent. Il ne peut pas gérer ça, _il ne peut pas_.

« John, » répète-t-il. C'est comme si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et cette fois, le nom s'arrache à lui de manière si misérable que sa lèvre inférieure convulse un moment contre la supérieure, et il se crispe et essaie de ne pas respirer par crainte de perdre le contrôle.

Il a été sur le point de le perdre si souvent aujourd'hui que le garder est à chaque fois plus difficile. Son pouls s'accélère de nouveau, et il n'est pas sûr de garder ce qui monte en lui là où cela doit rester.

« Sherlock, » dit John. « Tu me fais un peu peur, tu sais ? »

« Je suis désolé, » souffle Sherlock. « Ne – je suis désolé. »

« Bon sang, ne t'excuse pas, » dit John. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Sherlock secoue la tête, sa respiration s'accélérant de nouveau, ses mains commençant à trembler. « John, tu – tout ça – toujours, tu ne - »

Il secoue la tête, fermant les yeux et agrippant ses cheveux – rien ne va. Ses mots sont mauvais, il s'en sort mal, il ne devrait rien dire _du tout_ , mises à part ces phrases fragmentées, mais toutes les choses qu'il avait enfermées montent à la surface et il ne peut pas le supporter, pas alors que John est ici, parfait bienveillant merveilleux John qui _s'inquiète_.

« John, » prononce-t-il encore, ses mains retombant sur ses genoux. Une chaleur brûle dans son estomac. « Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie. »

Il ferme les yeux, les mots qu'il ne peut pas dire surgissant à l'intérieur de lui, menaçant de se répandre, des émotions qu'il ne peut pas gérer se frayant un chemin vers la surface, quand John le prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Il est gêné de dire à John quelque chose d'aussi banal et cliché, mais ce n'est qu'une émotion supplémentaire à ajouter à la nuée qui l'envahit. Cette fois, Sherlock se détend dans l'étreinte, pressant son visage dans le cou de John, agrippant l'arrière de son pull.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » dit John. Sa voix est basse et maîtrisée. « Je suis là. »

Il a tant à dire – _j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, toutes les nuits j'ai rêvé de toi, c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie, c'est grâce à moi que tu es en vie_ – mais il préfère presser son visage dans le cou de John, s'autorisant ce plaisir égoïste, espérant apaiser ce débordement d'émotions, se fondre dans la réalité. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il tremble avant que John masse son dos de haut en bas, le faisant frissonner, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il ne pense pas avoir jamais été tenu ainsi, et cette chose se tordant en lui menace de se répandre.

« John, » s'étrangle-t-il. « Je ne peux pas – »

« Tout va bien, Sherlock, » dit John. « Laisse-toi aller. »

Sherlock secoue immédiatement la tête, les doigts se tordant plus profondément dans le pull de John, son souffle sortant en un halètement tremblant, le plaisir des mains de John contre son dos un équivalent de la torture dans la manière dont il lui fait _ressentir_ toutes les choses qu'il essaie si ardemment de repousser. Sa peau est en feu, ses entrailles sont en feu ; c'est trop pour lui.

« Laisse-toi aller, » répète John. « Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. »

Puis le visage de Sherlock se défait et tout surgit en lui – la torture, l'isolement, la peur, l'inquiétude, la mort, le meurtre, Mary – et quelque chose s'ouvre en lui, quelque chose de terrifiant. C'est comme s'il s'était de nouveau fait tirer dessus.

« John, » halète-t-il. « Tout ça c'est pour toi. Tout. J'ai sauté pour toi, je suis revenu pour toi, j'ai tué pour toi, et je serais prêt à recommencer, vraiment, John, je t'en prie - »

« Je te l'interdis, » dit John. Il repousse Sherlock, et Sherlock tremble, terrifié de rencontrer les yeux de John, mais John rencontre fermement les siens, et la détermination sur son visage est si forte qu'elle intensifie l'ouragan d'émotions que Sherlock ne peut contrôler. « Je _t'interdis_ de ne serait-ce que _penser_ à me quitter encore une fois, » dit John, et Sherlock ne peut pas s'en empêcher, _il ne peut pas_ , mais sa main vient toucher le visage de John, se presse contre sa peau, et son pouce caresse la joue de John. Il ferme les yeux ; il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, vraiment pas, mais il ne peut plus se contrôler et il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et c'est _paradisiaque_ , sentir la peau de John sous son pouce.

Mais John ne repousse pas sa main ; il ne fait rien, et Sherlock ouvre les yeux, prêt à voir de la colère sur le visage de John, mais John paraît surpris et un peu choqué.

« Sherlock, » souffle John. « Ce – ce que tu viens de dire. C'est juste – comment ça, tu as sauté pour moi ? »

Sherlock déglutit. Il ne bouge pas sa main ; il ne peut pas. Elle le relie à John, le force à rester dans l'instant présent, le forçant à prendre des risques. « C'est – il t'aurait tué. Moriarty. L'un de ses snipers était sur toi. Si je survivais, tu mourais. Je ne pouvais pas - » Il se tait, se reprend, se concentre sur la sensation de la joue de John contre sa main. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais en vie, John. »

John reste quelques instants silencieux, à le fixer, et leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. John pince les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Sherlock aimerait savoir à quoi il pense, mais il n'y arrive pas. « C'est pas vrai, tu – et je t'ai frappé au visage, » dit enfin John.

Sa réponse fait sourire Sherlock, d'une certaine manière, un tout petit sourire, et il ferme les yeux avec émerveillement – évidemment que John peut le faire sourire alors qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui déchire les entrailles.

« Et Magnussen – ce n'est pas le premier que tu as tué, pas vrai ? » demande John.

Le sourire de Sherlock disparaît. Il hoche négativement la tête, mais n'ouvre pas les yeux.

« Combien ? » demande John. Ce n'est pas un jugement ; il a l'air inquiet.

« Le réseau de Moriarty, » murmure Sherlock. Son cœur bat de nouveau la chamade, mais il est plus facile de parler de ça – des _faits_ – que de ses sentiments. « Ça fait – onze. Il y en a eu d'autres, mais je n'ai pas eu à tous les tuer, » dit-il. « Quand ils m'ont capturé, le MI6 a pris- »

« Ils t'ont capturé ? »

Oh seigneur, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il avait simplement voulu atténuer le nombre de meurtres, mais le voilà qui horrifie John, qui le déçoit. Il sent que sa main tremble et il la laisse tomber du visage de John, mais John la prend dans la sienne. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent pour rencontrer ceux de John, et John est chaleureux, solide, maintenant sa main contre son visage, son pouce glissant contre celui de Sherlock.

Sherlock déglutit. « John, » dit-il. « S'il te plaît. »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il demande. Il sait seulement qu'il a besoin de John, besoin de lui, qu'il ne peut pas arrêter ce qui est en train d'arriver, qu'il a besoin de ce que John seul peut lui donner et qu'il a trop peur de demander.

« Sherlock, » dit John, la voix douce. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Sherlock secoue la tête. John n'est pas censé dire ça, _pas du tout_.

« Ça a dû être – mon Dieu, ça a dû être horrible, » dit-il.

Sherlock essaie d'arrêter d'écouter. Il ne veut pas entendre ça, il ne _peut pas_ entendre ça, mais il répond tout de même, ses mots un souffle brisé dans le salon. « Tu n'étais pas là, » parvient-il à dire, les mots étouffés denses dans l'air qui les sépare. « Je – j'ai voulu te voir tous les jours, je t'ai parlé, je t'ai imaginé, mais tu n'étais pas _là_ , et je – je voulais – je veux – John, _s'il te plaît_ , je n'en peux plus, s'il te plaît- »

Il n'a jamais supplié comme ça, il n'a jamais _voulu_ quelque chose comme ça, _jamais_ , et il ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux, voir le rejet, voir la pitié.

Mais quand John parle, il est plein de chaleur, de compréhension. « Sherlock, » murmure-t-il, sa main toujours fermement contre celle de Sherlock.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, et il n'est pas préparé à voir l'émotion brute sur le visage de John, ses yeux brillants, l'intensité de son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » murmure John. « Mais je suis là maintenant, je suis là. Je n'irai nulle part. »

« Mary, » dit Sherlock. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Tu – tu es- »

John secoue la tête. « Je peux pas – je ne _savais_ pas, Sherlock, j'ai cru – bon sang, ça a toujours été toi, il faut que tu le saches. »

Sherlock pense que John doit sous-estimer la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il sait que ça ne peut pas être réel. « Non - »

« Si, » insiste John. Il lâche la main de Sherlock qui tombe mollement à côté de lui sur le canapé, mais à la place, John vient toucher son visage. Sherlock a le cœur qui bat ; ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver, et pourtant il sent le bout des doigts de John contre sa peau, son pouce rugueux contre sa joue. Puis John se penche en avant, hésitant, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de crainte, ses pupilles vacillant des yeux de Sherlock à ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Sherlock sont à moitié fermés ; il ne peut pas les garder ouverts, et pourtant, à ce moment-là, il ne veut pas manquer l'expression de John. Ses mains tremblent et sa respiration est rapide tandis que John se rapproche, juste un peu, et le menton de Sherlock retombe, et les lèvres de John effleurent les siennes. C'est comme de l'électricité, comme revenir chez soi, et son palais mental est assiégé par John, qui le traverse comme un coup de vent chaud et estival.

L'instant est court, mais une nouvelle fois, le temps semble s'étirer, et en cet instant, se superposent au présent toutes les fois où son cœur s'est langui de John, toutes les fois où il s'est allongé éveillé la nuit à imaginer John, toutes les fois où il a joué du violon pour John, toutes les fois où John lui a souri et où une vague de chaleur s'est répandu dans son corps, toutes les fois où leurs mains se sont touchées en se passant une tasse de thé ou un téléphone, tous les moments de sa vie avec John, et quand John se détache de lui l'instant d'après, Sherlock ne peut pas bouger. Il est figé, ses yeux à demi clos, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant à peine. Les sensations qu'il vient d'éprouver ne se sont même pas encore enregistrées dans son esprit qu'il essaie déjà de cataloguer le fantôme de l'instant précédent, la sensation des lèvres douces de John s'attardant sur les siennes.

« John, » souffle-t-il.

« Ça va ? » demande John, sa voix bien trop douce, bien trop proche.

« Oui, » dit Sherlock, la voix basse. « S'il te plaît, John - »

Il est sur le point de craquer, il en est sûr, et il demande des choses qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas capable de recevoir, mais il se sent égoïste, et les lèvres de John touchent les siennes de nouveau, et John est ici, présent d'une manière que Sherlock n'aurait jamais imaginé possible, présent de cœur, de corps et d'esprit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent contre celles de Sherlock et Sherlock s'accroche au pull de John, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Ils respirent le même air désormais, tous les deux, et cette chose se tordant dans la poitrine de Sherlock commence à se solidifier, se transformant en chaleur. Sherlock en veut plus, veut l'air de John et les pensées de John et _John_.

Puis la langue de John dessine la lèvre de Sherlock, et Sherlock tremble, sa propre langue glissant vers l'avant pour rencontrer celle de John. Il a déjà embrassé avant, bien sûr, mais cela n'a jamais été ainsi ; cela n'a jamais atteint les fondations mêmes de son être, cela n'a jamais envahi son palais mental, cela n'a jamais apaisé le flot écrasant d'émotions qu'il est incapable de contrôler.

John se détache après un moment, et il tient le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains, posant son front contre celui de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, » murmure-t-il. Il laisse ses pouces caresser les pommettes de Sherlock, et Sherlock ouvre les yeux, le cœur battant. Les mains de John tremblent maintenant, elles aussi. « Sherlock, je – qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux, sous le choc, puis secoue la tête confusément. « Tu – John, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, je ne te mériterai jamais, tu es- »

« Non, » l'interrompt John. Il relève la tête et dépose des baisers légers, doux et sans précipitation le long de la pommette de Sherlock, sa tempe, et son oreille. Ses mains sont toujours chaudes contre le visage de Sherlock tandis que ses lèvres papillonnent contre sa peau, et la respiration de Sherlock devient faible tandis que son estomac se tord. D'une certaine manière, c'est encore plus intense que le baiser qu'ils viennent de partager, et Sherlock ne peut pas l'en empêcher : la chaleur dans ses sinus est de retour et il sent des larmes brûlantes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il les ferme, la lèvre frémissante, et agrippe les poignets de John, essaie d'éloigner ses mains, mais John les garde là où elles sont. John presse un autre baiser contre la tempe de Sherlock, mais cette fois, ses lèvres restent là, sans bouger. Les mains de Sherlock lâchent les poignets de John, retombent et les larmes coulent de ses yeux et il ne peut pas les arrêter, et John les essuie de ses pouces. L'appartement est silencieux, le crépuscule filtrant à travers la fenêtre, et les seuls sons demeurant sont ceux des respirations de Sherlock entre eux deux. C'est comme de la magie feutrée, et Sherlock n'est même pas sûr que ce soit réel.

« Sherlock, tu – tu es _stupéfiant_ , ce que tu as fait - » dit John, mais il s'arrête, et Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Les yeux de John sont juste là, troubles à travers les larmes qui ne semblent pas s'arrêter, et ils plongent dans les siens. « Merci, » murmure John. « Merci infiniment. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois. »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Non, » dit-il, la voix étouffée. Il renifle, essoufflé. « C'est toi qui m'as sauvé, John. »

John lui sourit, un sourire doux que Sherlock n'a jamais vu auparavant. « C'est bien qu'on se soit trouvés alors, hein ? » dit-il.

Sherlock esquisse un sourire. D'une certaine façon, les choses qu'il ne peut pas dire ne livrent plus bataille contre lui ; elles se sont calmées, se sont tues, ont battu en retraite. Il les a dites, songe-t-il, et il se sent fatigué. Il se penche en avant et pose sa tête contre le cou de John, et les mains de John se déplacent vers son cou et son dos, le serrant contre lui. C'est sans peur que Sherlock passe ses bras autour de la taille de John, et il inspire, fermant les yeux, son esprit plus limpide qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps.

« Repose-toi, » murmure John. « Tout va bien. Je te tiens. »

Et avec une brise chaude flottant dans son palais mental, le soleil inondant de lumière les couloirs et les pièces pour la toute première fois, les fondations sûres et solides, Sherlock se repose.

* * *

Tout commentaire sera transmis à l'auteure !


End file.
